


ledge boy

by shyuckles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyuckles/pseuds/shyuckles
Summary: lee jeno has two habits:1. ordering things at 11pm to fulfill his needs2. sitting on high ledges when he's downso what happens when jeno finds himself falling off a ledge and into the arms of the masked magistrate?





	ledge boy

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first fic of many to come!! 
> 
> this was a hard one to write but i hope to produce many chapters in the future!
> 
> p.s. thanks to jenna, jae, and ruby for giving me the best inspo <3

they say there's a place for everyone in the world.

 “you’ll grow up and be strong like your father”, they said. “become a doctor”, they said. it was as if everyone fit into a perfect placement… a puzzle piece.

 jeno found himself to be the broken piece. never aligning with others, constantly pushed away and rejected. he was the outlier.

 and today he felt the last straw as he watched his crush confess to some he considered as a friend. so here he was, sitting on the ledge of some high building he’d never been to before; airpods in, world out.

 and no, the people at the bottom floor telling him to not jump don't phase him, because he isn't jumping after all.

  _why would they care anyways?_

 the windbreaker he's wearing doesn't feel like it's living up to its name; after all, it is supposed to stop the wind from hitting you, but it's hitting him. and _hard_. he pulls his phone out of his pocket, preparing to change his playlist from his monthly to his ‘meh.’ playlist; a playlist reserved for the numb moments in life. he'd only used it a few times in life, however in this moment he felt a gravitational pulse to it. his thumb hovers over the play button, and he reassures himself that it's probably not gonna be okay.

 but just as he does his phone slips and out of instinct, he reaches forward to grab it. the concrete of the ledge slowly disappears from his bottom until it's bare. it takes him a while until he realizes he's falling, and fast. the boy wondered why he isn't screaming, and why he feels perfectly fine with falling to his possible death. jeno braces himself for impact, relaxing his body as he sees the rugged-pavement come closer and closer towards him.

 jeno hears the sound of his phone shattering on the ground as it begins to explode all over, getting glass shards everywhere; he knows the fall is near. and maybe he isn't ready for that.

 he reaches out his arms in hopes that it'll save him from dying, but at this point he assumes he’s reached a dead end.

  _i guess this is it, huh?_

 jeno waits for a second, and that second turned into ten, then twenty, and soon thirty, until he peers one eye open and notices that pavement that was once so close, was now so far away. infact, the pavement looked as if it was running away from him. that is until he realizes he's flying away, and in the arms of someone who looked very familiar.

 the masked magistrate.

 the hero who's brought justice to the city daily, was now holding him in his arms carrying him to safety. but this wasn't right. why would the masked magistrate save him? jeno was a mere citizen of the city. he wasn't special, he didn't fit in, he's different, so why _him_? there could be buildings burning down, houses collapsing, yet he chose to save a random teenage boy who was appeared to be taunting death.

 he takes a deep breath before letting out an ear-deafening scream.

 “you don't have to scream j–”, the masked magistrate starts, but he catches himself. “why did you jump?”, asks the magistrate. his voice is different from a regular human, as if it were being changed by a voice box. that's the first thing jeno notices. the second thing is that jeno is no longer trembling, but there's something shaking against him.

 “i didn't jump… i needed some space from the world”, jeno's voice is soft and it's so obvious he's vulnerable right now.

 “then, why did you need space?”, they're approaching a house, jeno's house. “i’d rather not get into it, i'd be sitting on the ledge of a building crying again if i did,” jeno's looking down now and the shakiness in his voice is apparent over the sound of the air pushing against them. “hey… that's fine”, his tone is reassuring but his face says otherwise, and jeno is not sure how to interpret this.

 they're landing on the porch of his small two-bedroom home and jeno’s glad to be back on the ground. “so,” jeno sways back on heels while he comes up with something to say.

 “mr. magistrate sir?”

 “call me… max,” the name takes a while for him to come up with and the result he finds himself content with.

 “okay max, thank you for saving me”, max meets eyes with jeno and for a second jeno swears he sees max’s eyes widen. “you're welcome”, and now it's time for max to drag out his word, until he’s cut off by jeno.

 “jeno, my names jeno”

 “okay jeno”, max knows he should be saying goodbye, but he can’t help but stare into the mystery that is jeno’s eyes, “i guess i'll see you around?”

 “sure”

 and with that, max flies off into the distance, presumably to go help some other needy citizens but it's late now and hopefully max is going home. jeno reaches into his pocket for his keys and slides the key into the keyhole, twisting it a little before the door clicks and he's let inside.

  _and welcome home loser._

 the first thing he does is kick off his shoes, and now his feet feel cold against the tile of the floor. he turns over and is faced with a problem, there's no food in the house. his curses himself for forgetting to grocery shop that day, but again what do you do when you watch your crush confess to your friend? he reaches for his phone, only to remember that he just dropped it and curses himself again.

 and so he walks over to his laptop and orders delivery for the fourth time this week. or maybe it's the fifth, either way he's definitely starving and this pattern wasn't changing anytime soon.

 after clicking the order button he closes his laptop, and tucks it back into his desk drawer. jeno now has another problem, he reeks. who knew that flying would make you stink so bad? so, he hold up from his desk chair, past his bedroom, and to the bathroom. quickly hopping in the shower as he races against time, or rather his delivery driver.

 now it's time for another episode of jeno’s shower thoughts. he wonders if sitting on ledges is a good choice after today, quickly followed by his fall off said ledge. which leads him to think about max.

 

_i wonder who max really is?_

 

_how old is he?_

 

_he was kinda cute th– nope, never mind._

 

_wait a damn minute, how does he know where i live?!_

 

immediately he stops the shower water, and thank god he's done cleaning himself, because he hears a knock on the door.

now jeno finds himself questioning everything. how did he know where he lived, does he know the magistrate; everything was being questioned at the moment. but just as he's about to open the bathroom door, he notices something different about the room. more specifically the environment. there's writing on his mirror, but how? jeno lives alone so who could've gotten in? his first guess would be the magistrate, but for what reason would he write ‘watch out’, on the smoked mirror.

 he swings open the door, and runs out of the room and into the living room. nothing’s touched or out of place, yet the door is wide open. and in the doorway, stands the delivery guy who looks just like his friend chenle… until he realizes it _is_ chenle.

 he greets the younger guy and immediately asks if he saw someone leave. “i just got here, bro”, he gestures to ‘his’ car, which is still running in the driveway.

 “oh”, there's a long pause between the two and jeno finds himself balancing his body between his heels and toes.

 “well, here's your food. and i'll see you tomorrow?”, his tone goes up at the end of the sentence. he grabs the food and replied with a quick, “yup, see ya there”, and chenle walks off.

 jeno closes the door and stands there for a moment as he comes to his senses about everything around him.

 “i'm in some deep shit aren't i?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
